When a customer wants to enroll in a new product or service offered by an institution, such as a financial institution, the customer may be required to sign and/or to give one or more documents to the institution. Oftentimes, the customer may work with an agent of the institution, such as a financial advisor, to determine the appropriate documents. If the financial advisor does not immediately know which documents are required, the financial advisor may have to refer to a manual explaining policies and procedures to identify the documents. If the manual is not updated and/or the financial advisor misses a document requirement, the customer might have to return to the institution multiple times to enroll in the product or service, inconveniencing the customer.